International Patent Application Publication Number WO 2014/074932 reports a series of soluable compounds that are useful as antibiotic agents. One of these compounds, the compound of formula (I):
is currently being evaluated for potential use as an antibacterial agent in humans.
Currently there is a need for improved synthetic processes and new synthetic intermediates that can be used to prepare commercial quantities of the compound of formula (I).